Michaelsar12's Rei Pan: The TV Series
Rei Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Rei Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Genki and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Rei Pan and the Thugs, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Rei (Jason Marsden (speaking) and Aaron Lohr (singing)) The boy who refused to grow old. He wears a black vest shirt, a matching wristband on his left wrist, white jeans, a brown belt, and sneakers. He also has red hair and blue eyes. He lives on Neverland Island with his chipette Jeanette Miller and his friends the lost animal kids. He is the current leader of the lost animal kids, a group of four boy animals and three girl ponies. He once traveled to London and met Kilala Reno and her younger brothers Young Simba and Flower. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Ratigan. Kilala and her brothers had to go back home so Rei relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Kilala Reno (Tara Strong (speaking) and Taylor Swift (singing)) The princess who is the older sister of Young Simba and Flower. She wears a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. She also has blonde hair that's tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She is Rei's love interest. Young Simba (JD McCrary) Kilala's younger brother. He has golden-yellow fur, a pink heart-shaped nose, and yellow eyes with a ruby iris. He likes Kilala's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking the map from him. Flower (Wendee Lee) Kilala's other younger brother. He has black and white fur, a little black nose, and blue eyes. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy woodpecker with him. Like Simba, he also likes Kilala's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his woodpecker. He dislikes being separated from his woodpecker of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) Rei's pixie-sized chipette and sidekick, she is jealous of Kilala. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Animal Kids. Mungo the Mongoose (Asher Blinkoff) Lumpy (Jack McGraw) Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber) Sweetie Belle (Claire Corlett) Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters) Young Kaa (Jim Cummings) Roo (Aidan McGraw) Minerva Mink (Julie Brown) Flora (Bronte Carmichael) Snails (Richard Ian Cox) Button Mash (Andrea Libman) Rumble (Tara Strong) Cera (Anndi McAfee) Kip Kangaroo (Nancy Cartwright) Angel (Alyssa Milano) Scamp (Scott Wolf) Sarabi (Phylicia Ayers-Allen) Professor Ratigan (Tim Curry) The fearsome professor Ratigan. He hates Rei and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to the cat. He is deathly afraid of the cat because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Fidget. Fidget the Bat (John DiMaggio) The professor's cabin boy and assistant to Professor Ratigan. The thugs hates him, and his clumsiness often angers Professor Ratigan. He is easily fooled by Rei's voice mimicking. Ratigan's Thugs Magica DeSpell/Ma Beagle (Jennifer Hale/Maggie Roswell) Lucifer (Frank Welker) The cat who ate Ratigan's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Lucifer swallowed. He likes to pick on Professor Ratigan but is dangerous to anybody. The Animal Villains Garrett (Cary Elwes) Kilala's adoptive father. Rei, Jeanette, and the lost animal kids took Kilala and her brothers to him and his wife, Kayley, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Kayley (Jessalyn Gilsig) Garrett's wife and Kilala's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series